Eren says, Rivaille-Nii,,
by bluebird fallen
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE. Rivaille sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya karena telah melakukan tindakan 'itu' pada sosok mungil yang dicintainya, lalu bagaimana reaksi Eren setelah itu? Apakah dia benci, atau suka .. /cekidot/ Bagi yang tidak suka harap tinggal eh, salah, harap baca* plakk, apa bedanya :3 /AU, super OOC, Aneh bin geje,Typo gentayangan, dsb, No Flame/Mind R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: Ini Fic yang dibikin oleh Pengetik sarap. Pokonya bagi yang ngga suka sama genre pedopile jangan baca yah cz Pengetik nggak mau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada Readers sekalian # himbauan keras dari satpol pp *apasih geje deh

Disini Pengetik bikin Rivaille side. Disini jujur Pengetik bilang kalau Rivaille OOC cz pengetik terinspirasi sama sebuah Doujin yang nunjukin gimana perasaan Rivaille sama Eren (jadi maaf kalo Readers kecewa). OOC Rivaille disni untu in side yah tapi diluar sikap Rivaille tetep sama ko #muka tembok, kasar, cuek, kurang ajar, pokonya gitu deh *Pengetik dilempar Bom sama Heichou Seksehhh XD

Title: Eren says, " Rivaille-Nii,,"

Discalimer: Singeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isyama (maaf ya Om, disini Rivaille Pengetik nistakan #muahaa)

Rate: M *untuk jaga-jaga

Genre: Pokonya isinya pedo geje, Angst, Romance (?), Humor (dari sisi Rivaille (?)) #pokoknya Pengetik nggak bisa nentuinn Genre dehh T_T

Warning: BoysxBoys, Pedo, aneh, OOC, garing, geje, AU, dan berbagai macam WARNING lainnya.

Pairing: RivaillexEren

Don't Like Don't Read (bagi yang pengin ikutan sarap kaya Pengetik Read aja yah XD)

* * *

Derap langkah kecilnya terdengar ditelingaku yang kini berada didapur. Aku sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir untuk membuat kopi.

Sosok itu berhenti didepan pintu dapur. Menatapku dengan mata hijau emerald miliknya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku yang tengah mengaduk kopi hitam dalam cangkir. Aku melirik sekilas, tanpa bicara aku berjalan dan duduk di meja makan.

Langkah kaki mungil itu kembali terdengar dan semakin dekat ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" Aku membuka suara. Merasa sedikit jengah dengan sikap bocahnya-o yah, dia memang masih bocah.

"Kaa-san bilang Rivaille-ni harus menemaniku main."

Aku menyesap kopiku tanpa menatapnya atau membalas perkataaannya.

"Aku ada tugas." Kataku singkat.

Bocah bersurai coklat itu mendekatiku.

"Kali ini saja, Nii-san," mohonnya.

Aku berdiri dan membawa cangkir kopiku. Mengabaikannya yang tengah memasang wajah anak anjing yang manis. Keluar dari dapur, lalu melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Aku tidak bisa jika menatap wajahnya terlalu lama.

Jika melakukannya aku bisa gila.

Ya. Karena aku aneh.

Bocah itu membuatku menjadi orang terkutuk. Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkan sosok polos dengan wajah innocentnya. Aku hanya menyadari sebenarnya aku ini kenapa.

"Kalau hari ini Nii-san sibuk, besok juga bisa. Aku akan menunggu Nii-san,,"

Aku mendengar bocah itu berkata ketika aku sudah berada di luar dapur.

Derap kecilnya tidak lagi mengikutiku.

.

.

.

Sore keesokkan harinya Aku baru saja pulang kuliah ketika mendengar percakapan dari arah ruang tamu. Sepertinya ada tamu. Aku berjalan perlahan dan berharap tidak menimbulkan suara dan kehadiranku tidak disadari oleh orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Tapi dugaanku meleset.

"Ara, Rivaille? Kau sudah pulang?" Sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan wajah ramah keluar dari ruang tamu.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Permisi." Aku berkata tanpa memasuki ruang tamu itu menuju kamarku. Bukan karena aku sombong, tapi-bisa juga disebut kurang ajar. Aku hanya tidak suka bertemu dan bertegur sapa dengan orang lain. Aku bersyukur karena wanita berwajah ramah tadi yang tidak lain adalah ibu Eren memaklumi sikap dingin dan kakuku.

Setahun yang lalu, keluarga Jaeger mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan. Mungkin aku termasuk orang yang beruntung bisa diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya yang baik hati. Keluarga kecil yang hangat dan mempunyai satu orang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun bernama Eren Jaeger.

Ya. Karena anak itulah aku diadopsi oleh orang tuanya dan bisa seperti sekarang, kuliah, tidur ditempat tidur yang nyaman dan selalu makan enak.

Panti asuhan yang aku katakan tadi bukanlah panti asuhan sebenarnya. Aku lahir dalam keadaan yatim piatu dan sudah tinggal disana sejak bayi-mungkin. Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Yang jelas, sejak kecil -dan aku mulai mengetahui kehidupan yang sebenarnya- aku sudah berada disana.

Panti asuhan itu berbentuk seperti rumah pada umumnya, hanya sedikit lebih besar. Aku berani menyebut rumah itu panti asuhan karena semua yang tinggal disana rata-rata berisi anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua dan tempat tinggal.

Tapi, disana, aku tidak bisa tinggal seperti di panti asuhan pada umumnya. Jika berada disana, mungkin aku akan menyebutnya neraka. Neraka dengan orang-orang dewasa yang seenak hati menjajah anak-anak yatim yang tinggal disana termasuk aku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Terlalu menyakitkan. Singkat cerita selama aku hidup disana, aku harus bekerja setiap hari supaya bisa makan. Pekerjaan apapun akan kulakukan. Entah itu menjual permen, koran, menjadi kuli. Semuanya. Asal aku pulang sambil membawa uang untuk orang-orang dewasa itu. Sebagai gantinya mereka akan memberiku sepotong roti untuk makan setiap hari. Itu jika membawa uang, jika tidak, jangan berharap mendapat sepotong roti, pukulan dan tendanganlah yang didapat dari orang-orang itu. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, jika aku tidak mendapatkan uang selama tiga hari berturut-turut, aku akan tidur diluar rumah. Mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk tidur didalam, membiarkanku kedinginan dan hampir mati karena lapar.

Ah. Itu kejadian lama, setahun lalu. Walaupun sekarang aku sudah hidup enak, tapi ketika mengingatnya lagi, aku merasa sedikit marah dan takut. Aku benar-benar membenci tempat itu dan orang-orang dewasa yang tinggal disana.

"Jangan melompat-lompat dikasurku Eren." Terdengar sebuah suara seorang gadis dari kamar yang kulewati. Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam keluar dan hampir menabrakku.

Dia. Mikasa Ackerman. Aku tidak begitu tahu kenapa dia tinggal bersama keluarga Jaeger. Caral-nyonya Jaeger bilang kalau dia adalah sepupu Eren. Kedua orang tua anak itu sudah meninggal. Sejak berumur lima tahun Mikasa sudah tinggal bersama keluarga Jaeger.

Entah kenapa, semanjak pertama kali aku datang kemari, sikap dinginnya padaku tidak berubah sampai hari ini. Tatapan matanya selalu menukik tajam jika bertemu denganku. Kami jarang bicara dan berkata seperlunya. Bahkan, selama tinggal setahun dirumah ini, obrolan singkatku dan Mikasa bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dia membenciku. Aku tahu. Umurnya lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia membenciku. Entahlah. mungkin dia tidak suka dengan kehadiranku ditengah-tengah keluarga ini. Keluarga hangat dengan orang-orang yang ramah. Sangat berkebalikan denganku yang selalu bersikap dingin, kaku dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin, menurutnya aku tidak seharusnya berada ditempat ini -tidak pantas-. Entahlah. Itu alasan yang kubuat sendiri. Alasan Mikasa sendiri membenciku aku tidak tahu.

Sosok kecil Eren muncul dibelakangnya. Mata hijaunya langsung berbinar ketika menatapku.

"Nii-san sudah pulang." Dia berderap ke arahku tapi, Mikasa lebih dulu menahannya. Diraihnya tangan mungil Eren supaya tidak mendekatiku.

"Ayo kita turun Eren, Kaa-san sudah menunggu kita."

Eren menatap Mikasa ragu, lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Nanti aku akan menemui Nii-san."

Mikasa langsung menarik bocah itu dan melewatiku begitu saja.

Aku mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Aku menyadari kalau aku tertidur saat mengerjakan tugas. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang kukenal dan sesuatu yang hangat dan mungil menyentuh pipiku. Menepuk-nepuk pelan.

"-san.."

"Nii-san,,"

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah mata hijau emerald favoriteku.

"Nii-san bangun, sebentar lagi makan malam." Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku menguap dan mengucek mataku dengan punggung tangan.

Dengan malas, aku bangun dan merapikan buku-buku diatas karpet yang berserakan.

Sosok mungil disampingku belum pergi. Masih diam duduk dan terus menatapku.

"Nanti aku akan turun." Aku berkata dengan maksud menyuruhnya pergi.

Surai coklatnya bergoyang karena gelengan.

"Nee, Ni-san, kenapa tidak pernah mau main denganku?"

Aku diam.

"Kau sudah besar Eren. Memangnya apa yang ingin kau mainkan denganku." Kataku sambil menumpuk buku.

"Umm, aku, hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Rivaille-nii tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku. Umm, aku ingin Rivaille-nii seperti Mikasa-nii."

Aku mengabaikannya. Tentu saja. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali bocah ini memintaku untuk bersikap seperti Mikasa. Bersikap layaknya seorang kakak beradik yang bahagia.

Mungkin aku termasuk orang yang kejam. Pada anak seperti Erenpun aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sikap dinginku.

Oh. Ayolah. Bukan karena aku malas berurusan dengan anak-anak. Pengecualian untuk si surai coklat didepanku.

Sebenarnya aku sangat berterimakasih pada Eren, dialah yang merubah hidupku. Ada alasan tertentu kenapa selama ini aku menghindarinya dan tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan bocah ini. Alasan pribadi yang mengerikan jika kuceritakan lebih jauh.

Setahun yang lalu, alasanku diadopsi oleh keluarga Jaeger yang kaya ini adalah karena aku menyelamatkan Eren yang hampir tertabrak bus.

Saat itu aku sedang bekerja ditoko sepatu. Aku sedang menyapu bagian depan toko karena daun-daun yang berguguran dimusim gugur membuat halaman depan toko kotor.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara berisik seorang bocah. Seragam sekolahnya merupakan seragam Elementary sekolah terpandang. Bersama dua orang temannya, dia tertawa-tawa dipinggir trotoar.

Hingga entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba bocah itu terdorong ke jalan raya oleh salah satu temannya karena bercanda yang berlebihan. Sosok itu terjatuh dijalan beraspal. Dan dari arah kanan, sebuah bus tengah melaju dengan kencang.

Suara pekik tertahan dan rem yang berdecit keras memekakan setiap telinga orang-orang yang berada disana.

Hampir.

Hampir saja Eren kecil tertabrak. Jika saja aku tidak cepat membuang sapu panjangku dan berderap ke arah anak itu. Dengan berat hati aku mengatakan anak itu pasti sudah mati atau -halusnya- celaka. Tapi aku menolongnya, aku menarik tangan mungilnya dengan kasar ke dalam pelukanku dan melemparkan diriku sendiri ke trotoar jalan.

Aku meringgis ketika aspal menggores lenganku, dan punggungku. Tapi aku bersyukur karena sosok mungil berambut coklat yang berada diatasku selamat. Mata hijaunya yang membuatku terpesona menatapku dengan ngeri, sedetik kemudian berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya menangis kencang.

Aku panik. Tentu saja.

Apa yang terjadi, apa dia terluka? Aku kalut.

Apalagi beberapa orang mendatangiku dan mulai mengerubungi kami. Berikut si supir bus yang sudah turun.

Anak itu tidak berhenti menangis. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa surai coklat itu membuat kerepotan dengan suara cemprengnya. Bahkan sesampainya dirumah sakitpun dia masih sesunggukan.

Hey. Aku yang terluka bocah. Bukan kau.

Ingin rasanya aku berkata begitu tapi aku memilih diam saja. Dokter dan suster memeriksa kami berdua. Sosok coklat itu aman. Sementara aku hanya menderita luka lecet dan lebam. Bersyukur karena kepalaku tidak apa-apa.

Segerombolan orang yang aku tahu adalah orang tua anak itu datang. Sepasang suami istri dan dua orang berseragam hitam-hitam yang aku tahu adalah bodyguard.

Saat itulah aku tahu kalau sosok coklat itu adalah anak keluarga Jaeger. Salah satu keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya dikota ini.

Kedua orang tua itu tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku hanya memasang wajah datarku seperti biasa dan berharap bisa segera pergi dari sini dan keluar dari perkumpulan orang-orang itu.

Saat aku hendak pamit -setelah sebelumnya keluarga kaya itu hendak memberiku uang sebagai ucapan terimakasih yang kutolak- masalah datang lagi. Sosok bersurai coklat yang memiliki mata indah itu menahanku untuk pergi.

Keningku berkerut ketika tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku, wajahnya yang innocent merona malu.

"Nii-san, aku ingin Nii-san tinggal bersamaku."

Bagai disambar petir aku mendengar kalimat polosnya itu, aku pikir dia akan mengatakan kalimat yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

Kata Terimakasih.

Tapi, uh. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apalagi aku menyadari kalau kedua orang tua anak itu sama kagetnya denganku.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku ingin Nii-san tinggal bersama kita." Anak itu berkata sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Carp. Entah kenapa, atau hanya perasaanku saja, kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada polos dari bibir mungilnya seperti ada sedikit nada memerintah tersembunyi yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

Awalnya, aku pikir kedua orangtuanya akan menganggap kalau ucapan anaknya hanya main-main. Tapi, diluar dugaan. Mereka menatapku serius.

Hingga akhirnya sekarang aku berada di rumah ini.

Aku tidak menceritakan lebih detail tentang kehidupanku yang sebenarnya pada keluarga Jaeger. Aku hanya memberitahu mereka kalau aku seorang yatim piatu dan tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Sejak aku mulai belajar dan ikut sekolah terbuka, aku kabur dari 'panti asuhan' saat berumur tiga belas tahun dan tinggal digudang rumah tempatku bekerja di toko sepatu. Pemilik toko itu mengizinkanku tinggal digudangnya yang tidak terpakai.

"Nii-san,,?" Suara Eren menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu." Aku bangkit berdiri. Merasa sakit kepala karena mengingat kembali masa laluku.

"Boleh aku ikut mandi bersama Nii-san?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata berbinar.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab pendek dan dingin.

Sumpah demi titan berbulu monyet itu adalah penawaran yang membuatku membeku seketika.

God. Apa anak polos ini tidak tahu kalau aku orang terkutuk?

Aku meletakan buku-buku diatas meja dan hendak berlalu ketika kudengar suara isakan pelan.

A-apa?

Buru-buru kutolehkan kepalaku dan menatap ke asal suara 'mengerikan' tadi.

Eren menangis.

Carp. Apa lagi ini.

Aku melangkah ke arahnya dan jongkok didepannya.

Bisa dibunuh aku jika ketahuan telah membuat anak konglomerat ini menangis.

"Jangan menangis." Kataku berusaha melembutkan suaraku. Sedikit berhasil walaupun ekspresi datarku tetap sama.

Tangan mungil itu mengusap air matanya dengan gaya kekanakan.

"Aku ingin mandi bersama Nii-san. Kaa-san bilang tidak apa-apa."

Sign- aku menghela nafas.

Tangan kasarku menepuk pelan surai coklat milik bocah yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menurutinya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya aku berkata.

.

.

.

Malam harinya setelah makan malam aku langsung mengunci pintu kamar. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur.

Ah. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menyumpah keras.

Sebuah kesalahan besar telah kulakukan tadi.

Mengajak Eren mandi.

Brengsek. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena pikiranku dipenuhi oleh tubuh polos sosok coklat yang kukagumi itu.

Aku sakit.

Sungguh.

Aku adalah makhluk nista dan paling menjijikan di dunia ini karena menginginkan seorang bocah laki-laki berumur delapan tahun.

Tidak. Awalnya aku adalah orang normal. Penyuka lawan jenis pada umumnya.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Eren aku juga masih normal.

Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, tiba-tiba perasaan ini datang. Keinginan menjijikan yang entah dari mana yang selama ini kutahan.

Hanya pada sosok itu. Bocah berambut coklat manis bernama Eren Jaeger.

Dengan enggan, aku turun dari ranjang dan berniat mencari udara segar diluar.

Kubuka pintu kamar dan melenggang menyusuri lorong rumah mewah keluarga Jaeger.

Aku ingin merokok. Sejak sekolah disekolah terbuka aku sudah mengenal benda itu. Rasanya terasa lebih baik menghisap asap dari sebatang rokok ketika sedang ada masalah. Tapi, semenjak tinggal dirumah ini, aku sudah meninggalkan barang itu sejak lama. Aku tidak ingin membuat nama baik keluarga ini tercoreng karena kelakuan burukku.

Udara malam tidak begitu dingin karena jam baru saja menunjukan pukul delapan.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju serambi belakang rumah. Pilihanku jatuh pada bangku ditaman belakang rumah yang tergolong luas. Taman yang tertata rapi dengan beraneka ragam bunga yang terawat. Aku yakin ada yang mengurus kebun ini secara khusus. Seorang profesional di bagian perkebunan dan tanaman mungkin. Aku tidak peduli. Walaupun sudah setahun tinggal di rumah Jaeger, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah besar ini, kecuali tentu saja tuan rumah dan keluarga mungilnya. Tapi aku yakin keluarga Jaeger pasti mempunyai banyak pembantu dan pesuruh sesuai dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Aku menghempaskan diri dan menatap langit tanpa bintang diatas sana. Lampu taman berwarna putih terang berdiri di pojok halaman. Bangku yang aku duduki sekarang terlidung dari cahaya itu, sedikit remang. Tapi aku menyukainya. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin ketenangan dan suasana suram.

Uh. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan sebatang rokok sekarang. Sangat cocok dengan keadaanku saat ini.

"Nii-san,,"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Tidak lagi.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

Sosok mungilnya muncul dan mendekatiku.

"Seharusnya kau tidur Eren. Cepat masuk." Aku berkata memerintah.

Damn. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau tujuanku kesini adalah untuk bisa melupakan sosoknya ?

Oh. Aku lupa kalau dia masih anak-anak.

Lagi-lagi aku menyalahkannya atas keanehan pada diriku sendiri.

Aku merutuki kebodohanku.

Hei. Ayolah Rivaille. Yang salah itu kau. Bukan sosok manis plus mungil dan menggoda yang kini duduk disebelahmu.

Aku berdecak.

"Aku belum ngantuk." Eren menjawab enteng.

"Tapi besok kau harus sekolah." Aku berusaha untuk tetap membuat suaraku dalam mode standar. Jauh didalam hati sebenarnya aku ingin membawa bocah ini ke dalam kamar dan membantingnya ke ranjang.

Oh. Lupakanlah. Itu hanya imajinasi gila yang terlintas diotak bejatku.

Eren tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku melirik diam-diam sosoknya yang tengah menengadah menatap langit.

"Nii-san,," bocah itu berkata lirih.

Apa lagi ini. Aku membatin.

Tunggu. Aku tidak berkata aneh-aneh kan tadi. Aku hanya menyuruhnya masuk rumah. Jangan bilang bocah ini akan menangis lagi. Sama seperti tadi saat minta mandi bersama.

Apa sekarang Eren tengah meminta untuk bisa tidur denganku.

Damn.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku singkat.

Jangan.

Aku harap pikiran terakhirku tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Surai coklat itu akhirnya menatap mataku, dengan malu-malu dia berkata:

"Tadi aku bilang ke Tou-san kalau besok Nii-san yang akan menjemputku saat pulang sekolah."

.

.

.

Tch.

Aku berdecih sambil merapikan kemejaku.

Mata obsidianku menatap kesal ke arah gedung sekolah dasar mewah dihadapanku.

Well, ini semua gara-gara makhluk manis yang ingin sekali 'kumakan' bernama Eren Jaeger.

Perkataan anak itu menjadi kenyataan hari ini.

Sial. Masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Carla dan Grisha tadi pagi saat sarapan ketika aku menyanggupi untuk menjemput Eren sepulang sekolah. Carla terlihat senang karena aku akhirnya bisa bersosialisasi, sementara Grisha meminta maaf seandainya nanti Eren akan merepotkan diriku. Lain halnya dengan gadis raven yang menatapku dengan pandangan curiga.

Hei. Ayolah. Aku juga tidak ingin repot-repot berurusan dengan anak sekolah dasar. Aku lebih memilih untuk melakukan rutinitasku, kuliah, pulang, mengunci diri di dalam kamar, dan lainnya yang tidak harus bertemu orang banyak.

Setelah insiden mandi bersama, menjemput malaikat mungil itu, apalagi nanti.

Aku benar-benar harus hati-hati mulai saat ini. Aku tahu Eren pasti sedang melakukan aksinya untuk menjadikanku seorang Nii-san yang sesungguhnya. Seperti Mikasa.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa.

Suara bel berdering keras dari arah gedung. Membuyarkan semua isi otakku.

Aku yang sejak tadi bersandar di tembok gerbang sekolah menegakan badan.

Aku yakin didalam sana ada tempat menunggu yang layak untuk para orang tua yang ingin menjemput anaknya. Tapi, aku lebih memilih untuk disini, sendiri, tidak peduli jika ada yang menganggapku seperti orang bodoh berdiri di depan gerbang mewah sekolah dasar.

Suara heboh khas anak-anak mulai terdengar. Aku yang berada dipinggir gerbang telah memasang badan. Bersiap jelalatan mencari sosok malaikatku.

Sebuah bus sekolah muncul dari kejauhan dan stand by dipinggir jalan.

Sekumpulan anak yang mirip pasukan berhamburan keluar gerbang. Sebagian dari mereka sudah ditemani oleh orang tua mereka.

Aku mulai melakukan aksiku. Menemukan Eren ditengah lautan bocah sebanyak itu membuatku sedikit kesulitan.

Aku mengingat kembali ciri-ciri Eren sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

Seragam biru muda, dan celana berwarna cream, sepatu hitam, dan tas punggung berwarna hijau.

Hijau.

Ah. Itu dia.

"Eren." Aku memanggil dengan suara beratku yang sengaja dikeraskan supaya tidak kalah dengan suara berisik anak-anak disekelilingku.

Surai coklat itu menoleh -terlihat kebingungan sebentar- lalu membulatkan mata.

"Rivaille-nii," dia berseru.

Mata hijaunya berbinar. Setelah melewati lautan anak, dia sampai dihadapanku dan meraih tanganku.

"Aku pikir, Nii-san tidak akan datang." Katanya dengan wajah manis bersemu.

Aku pikir? Aku membatin.

Ya. Eren pasti tidak yakin seratus persen kalau aku akan menjemputnya. Mengingat sikapku padanya. Bisa saja aku tidak berada disini sekarang -menjemputnya seperti ini- beralasan sibuk atau ada mata kuliah aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak ingin membuat pasangan Jaeger kecewa padaku karena hari ini sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjemput tuan muda Eren.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu." Aku berkata sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Dia tersenyum.

Perlahan aku menuntunnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat berisik itu menuju halte bus.

"Nee, Nii-san. Ayo kita makan es krim sebelum pulang." Eren berkata, memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Es krim?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Iya, aku pernah melihatnya, tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Mmm,," Eren terlihat berpikir.

Aku menghela nafas. Mengerti arti dari tugasku menjemputnya.

Anak ini ingin es krim. Sepulang sekolah.

Karena hari ini aku yang menjemputnya, maka dengan sengaja dia meminta. Coba saja jika Carla atau salah satu bodyguard ayahnya yang menjemput atau supir pribadinya, tidak mungkin Eren berani untuk mengajak mereka mampir sepulang sekolah. Apalagi semenjak kasus kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Selama ini Eren selalu mendapat perhatian lebih bahkan hampir dikekang.

"Aku tidak ingin Ca-maksudku Kaa-san marah karena makan sembarangan diluar." Aku berkata. Hampir kelepasan menyebut ibu Eren namanya. Aku lupa, sungguh. Biasanya aku memang memanggil Kaa-san sama seperti Eren dan Mikasa.

Intinya, semua keluarga Jaeger adalah orang-orang sopan. Kebiasaan memanggil nama itu karena kehidupanku dulu.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit." Eren berkata lirih.

Carp. Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan ekspresi itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Akhirnya aku menyerah. Mencari titik aman supaya bocah disampingku tidak bersikap aneh-aneh.

Wajah Eren sumringah lagi.

"Tapi ingat, ini harus menjadi Rahasia kita." Kataku sambil menatap manik hijaunya.

Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Hai' Nii-san."

.

.

.

Aku baru saja membuat kopi dan berpapasan dengan Mikasa saat hendak keluar dapur.

Kami sama-sama tidak saling tegur sapa.

Tapi, ketika aku mencapai pintu dapur, gadis berambut raven dibelakangku berdehem pelan.

"Lebih baik, kau tidak mengajak Eren kemana-mana sepulang sekolah." Mikasa berkata dingin.

Tentu saja kalimat itu diberikan untukku. Diam-diam aku terkejut.

Langkahku melambat sebentar, tapi kemudian segera beringsut pergi.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku.

Seharusnya, acara makan es krimku bersama Eren kemarin hanya diketahui olehku dan bocah itu saja.

Kami sudah membuat janji. Walaupun terlihat kekanakan tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Bisa kena omelan jika aku berani mengajak Eren makan diluar tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

Lalu Mikasa? Apa Eren memeritahu gadis itu yah? Melihat hubungan mereka aku yakin Eren pasti terbuka tentang semua hal pada Mikasa.

Tapi, kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun.

Oh. Ayolah. Aku lupa kalau Eren adalah anak-anak.

Ck. Saat ini aku hanya berharap supaya Mikasa tidak memberitahu Carla atau Grisha perilah es krim itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**ahhhhhhhhhh ,,,, *pengetik histeris sendiri**

Tuh kan pasti pada kecewa sama Pengetik #pundung.

Gomenasaiiiiiii kalo fic ini beneran geje. Tapi Pengetik suka side of Rivaille yang kek gini, Pengin Rivaille itu disiksa habis-habisan #dilempar

Tolong jangan Flame yah plisssss, kritik aja ga papa, asal jangan bikin Pengetik Down *ngarep

Disini belum ada adegan umm, 'nganu; nya, mungkin di chap depan ada. (cahp depan bakal lebih parah dari ini and lebih geje bin abal). Tapi Pengetik pengin minta Reviwnya Plisss *sumpah ini Pengetik ngga PD buat publis kaya beginian (jujur dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam).

Bagi para Readers yang udah buang-buang waktu buat baca fic Pengetik sarap ini, rivewe pliissss XD

*chuu


	2. Chapter 2

Mmm, Eto~~

Kembali lagi ketemu sama pengetik Blue-desu .

Fic ini tetep ada Warning ya Minaa :D, Maklum, bikinan pengetik sarap XD

Hahaa sumpah deh awalnya Blue ngga yakin mo publish fic kek gini. Terimakasih sekali buat Readers yang udh Review fic geje ini _

Yamazaki Koharu, digimonfan4ever101, Aikame, Kim Arlein 17, Raina94, ShilaFantasy, yuzueiri, KkurinXX, syalala uyee, TitanMilikHeichou, Kunougi Haruka, .165, Yaoumi.S

Arigato buat reviewers pertama chap ini, sumpah kalian itu penyemangat Blue (tadinya Blue mau stopin aja fic Nista ini, tapi sesuatu banget ada yang mau tau lanjutannya XD) sEMUA masuka kalian Blue terima dengan senang hati. Ngomong2 tentang umur si Heichou sekseh, Blue sendiri juga ga tau umur doi berapa #lah, aneh amat di orang, yang bikin juga. Tapi di chap skrng ada ko penjelasannya, cuma beda dikit ma Mikasa #Blue masih galau nentuin umur -,-

Chap ini tetep Rivaille POV :-*

**Eren says, "Rivaille-Nii,,"**

**Disclaimer: Singeki No Kyojin by Hajime Isayama ( oom kita ketemu lagi di fic nista, maaf yah Heichou sekseh masih Blue nistain, fufufufufu)**

**Rate: saat ini memang M sodara-sodara**

**Genre: Angst (?) yakin nih Blue bikin Genre Angst? Bukannya humor #lebih ga nyambung *dilempar ke titan yang lagi kelaperan, Romance (?), Drama # Ya pokonya Blue ga tau ini fic genreny apa XD**

**Warning: Pokonya chap sekarang isinya parah, adegan _rape_ dibawah umur yang Blue bikin dengan sangat amatir dan kejam, BxB, Pedo, Aneh, Bikin muntah, Bikin ngakak (?), OOC, AU, humor garing #pokonya baca aja deh Blue ngga tau musti bikin warning apa lagi (saking banyaknya)**

**Pairing: RivaillexEren**

**Don't Like, Don't Read (berani read, berani sarap kaya Blue XD) #tidak menerima panggilan- eh salah maksudnya Flame XD**

* * *

Hari berikutnya, kepalaku sakit. Sepulang kuliah aku langsung merebahkan diri dikasur dan tidur.

Entah sudah berapa jam aku tertidur ketika aku merasa sesuatu yang berat menindih dada dan perutku.

"..-san"

"Nii-san, bangunnn,,"

Aku mengerjapkan mata tapi rasa kantuk masih menyerangku.

"Tsk. Eren. Turun, jangan tiduran diatasku." aku berusaha menggerakan badanku.

"Nii-san, jangan tidur terus, sudah sore, bangun,,"

Suara kekanakannya membuat telingaku gatal. Masih mengantuk, aku meraih pinggang Eren.

"Turun,," kataku memerintah dengan nada setengah mengantuk.

"Ayolah, Nii-sannn, bangun Nii-sannnn,,," suaranya semakin meninggi.

Ck. Dia benar-benar mengganggu.

Dengan sengaja aku menggulingkan tubuhku kesamping. Kali ini, Eren tidak lagi berada diatasku. Tapi aku yang berada di atasnya.

Setengah mengantuk, aku mendapati mata hijau Eren membulat mendapat perlakuan anehku. Kini aku berada di atasnya. Dengan tangan kiri dan kananku yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Rivaille-nii,," ucapnya pelan.

Aku terpana. Menatap bibir mungil yang setengah terbuka dibawahku.

Entah bagaimana caranya atau lebih tepatnya setan apa yang merasukiku, dengan kepala pening dan masih mengantuk. Aku meraih bibir mungil itu dengan bibirku.

Aku tidak melihat bagaimana rupa Eren dibawahku. Yang kulakukan hanya terus menciumnya dengan sedikit memaksa dan bernafsu.

"Mmmn,, -nii,, Ri,,-v.. Mm, akh.."

Mulut mungil itu terbuka, membuatku semakin kesetanan. Aku memasukkan lidahku kedalam rongga mulut mungilnya yang hangat. Menekan lidahnya dan menelusuri setiap baris giginya. Meresapi setiap apa yang ada didalam sana.

Lidahnya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan, mungkin mencoba bicara, aku tidak mengizinkannya dan menghisap bibir bawahnya keras. Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Aku berani bersumpah rasa Eren lebih manis dari madu murni manapun.

Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat lenganku. Aku kembali menyerang lidahnya, tidak berhenti untuk bertarung dengan lidah mungilnya, menghisap mulut yang telah basah oleh salvia milikku dan miliknya sekuat tenaga sampai Eren kesulitan bernafas. Aku beralih ke leher Eren dan memberikan kecupan hangat disana. Tanganku yang sejak tadi menopang berat tubuhku kini telah akif menelusup ke dalam kaus berwarna hijau milik Eren.

"Ngg,, -ah, Mmnn,, ugh,,"

Desahan kecil dari mulut Eren membuatku semakin menggila.

Chikuso.

Aku menyumpah dalam hati ketika menyadari hasratku semakin menggebu.

Oh. Aku ingin mengeluarkannya saat ini juga.

Aku mengecup pipi gembul dan kening Eren lembut. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan ditelinganya. Sesekali mengecup leher halusnya. Tanganku tetap bekerja aktif melucuti pakaian dan celana pendeknya.

Dibawahku, tubuh Eren bergidik karena hawa dingin menjalari tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Aku merengkuh tubuh gemetaran itu dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Nggh,,, Ni-,,,ah,,"

Tubuh Eren bergetar hebat ketika aku mengecup tonjolan mungil berwarna pink kemerahan didadanya.

"Ugh, -Nii,, -san"

Aku mengecup telingganya dan membisikkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku mengecup bibirnya lagi. Melahap dengan rakus tapi tidak kasar seperti sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget ketika tangan kasarku menyentuh sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya.

"Sshh, tenang Eren,, Aku menyayangimu." aku kembali berbisik dan mengecup telinga Eren.

Itu bukan bualan. Bukan hanya sekedar untuk membuatnya diam dan tidak berisik. Sumpah. Aku mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ah,,!" Eren berteriak tertahan dengan nafas tak beraturan ketika aku menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tepat ke arah sesuatu diantara belahan pantatnya.

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan bibirku.

Pikiranku sekarang adalah menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya.

Tanganku bergerak liar dibawah sana, memainkan milik Eren. Begitu mungil dan, oh. Aku ingin melahap benda yang mirip sosis itu.

Dan akupun melakukannya.

Kedua tangan Eren mencengkram seprai dibawah tubuhnya sambil mengerang tertahan. Samar-samar menggumamkan namaku putus-putus.

Maaf Erenku sayang. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang juga. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dengan mataku yang setengah terbuka, aku menatap Eren yang kini beruraian air mata, wajahnya merona merah, sementara disekeliling mulutnya berceceran salvia, membuat bibir merahnya berkilap.

Aku menyentuh bibir mungil Eren dengan ibu jariku sebagai isyarat untuk membukanya.

Aku melebarkan mata ketika mulut mungilnya terbuka -sedikit terkejut karena dia mengikuti kemauanku-.

Aku memanfaatkannya dan memasukan telunjuk dan jari tengahku ke dalam sana. Menyuruhnya untuk mengulum jariku.

Aku mendesah tertahan. Memikirkan seandainya milikkulah yang tengah dikulum oleh mulut mungil dan hangatnya.

Aku menikmatinya. Cara mengulum Eren benar-benar kekanakan dan sangat polos. Aku sedikit ingat caranya mirip saat dia tengah mengulum es krim saat kami makan makanan manis dan dingin itu dipinggir jalan saat pulang sekolah.

Aku menarik jari-jariku.

"Aku menyayangimu Eren." Aku berbisik sambil mengarahkan jari yang telah basah oleh salvia kebagian bawah tubuh Eren.

"Ngghh,, Akhh,, Ahh,, " Tubuh Eren mengejang ketika jari telunjukku memasuki lubang miliknya.

Aku kembali membawa bibirku ke bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kini menderanya.

Aku tahu. Aku makhluk terkutuk tidak tahu diri dan menjijikan. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya semata-mata karena nafsu.

Aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkan Eren. Menginginkannya menjadi milikku. Sejak hari ini, aku ingin membuatnya mengerti kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi Nii-san seperti yang diinginkannya. Menjadi kakak yang baik seperti Mikasa.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang aku inginkan adalah membuatnya menjadi miliku seorang. Hanya milikku. Aku tidak mau menjadi kakaknya, tapi aku ingin dia menganggapku orang yang jauh lebih penting dan lebih berharga dari seorang kakak.

Celanaku sudah terlepas dari tempatnya entah bagaimana caranya. Kini aku sudah memposisikan tubuhku ditubuh bagian bawah Eren.

Aku menatapnya sekilas, ke arah wajah Eren yang tengah memejamkan matanya yang telah basah dan mengerang pelan.

"Akhhhh,,,!" Mata hijau milik Eren membulat -terbelalak kaget, mulutnya terbuka. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Air mata bercucuran dari mata emeraldnya.

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyudahinya begitu saja. Semuanya telah terlambat. Aku telah melakukannya.

Aku masukkan milikku dengan susah payah karena sempitnya lubang Eren.

Aku mendengar isakkan pelan. Membuatku kembali merasa bersalah dan mengutuki diri sendiri. Aku melengkungkan tubuhku dan meraih wajah Eren. Mengecup setiap inchi wajahnya, mulut, hidung, mata, kening. Bibirku tidak berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat buaian dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"Aku mencintaimu Eren,, Aku mencintaimu,,"

Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk melakukannya selembut mungkin. Aku tidak ingin melihat sosok mungil dibawahku kesakitan dan terisak lagi.

Aku tahu. Pasti rasanya sakit. Apalagi aku menyadari lubang Eren begitu sempit dan membuatku gila.

Tapi, kau harus menahannya Eren sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku ingin kau menikmatinya bersamaku.

"Ughhh,,, hnnn,,,"

Aku kembali melanjutkan, memasukkan semua milikku dengan lembut sampai semuanya tertelan oleh lubang sempitnya.

"Ahhhh,!"

Eren meringgis dan menangis. Tapi tidak menjerit. Dia terlihat menahan perasaannya. Tangannya mencengkram Erat seprai, bibir bawahnya digigit dengan keras. Aku meraih tangan itu supaya beralih ke punggungku. Lalu meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku supaya dia tidak menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin bibir mungil itu terluka.

Kedua tangan Eren dipunggungku menguat. Berpegangan erat hingga kuku-kukunya menancap disana. Aku tidak peduli.

Cengkramlah sekuat yang kau mau Eren. Gores. Cakar. Berikanlah luka disana. Sampai berdarahpun aku tidak peduli. Sampai kau merasa sedikit tenang dan mengurangi rasa sakit lubangmu yang kini telah terisi penuh oleh milikku.

Aku melakukannya.

Sungguh.

Aku memang makhluk terkutuk.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kamis. Hujan turun sejak siang. Aku sudah pulang kuliah sejam yang lalu dan sekarang sedang duduk dibangku dekat jendela sambil menatap hujan. Sebatang rokok yang mengepulkan asap terselip dijari tangan kananku.

Aku menghisap benda itu dan mengepulkan asapnya perlahan melalui mulut.

Mendesah pelah, aku memejamkan mata.

Sudah dua hari.

Dua hari lalu dimana aku telah memperkosa malaikatku.

Entahlah. Aku yakin aku telah melakukannya. Aku melakukan dosa itu. Tapi aku tidak mau menyebutnya sebagai peng_rape_an. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah mulut ini masih pantas mengatakan kata cinta sementara aku sudah melakukan hal terkutuk itu.

Sudah dua hari aku tidak melihat surai coklatnya. Sejak terakhir aku membersihkan tubuh lemahnya setelah aku melakukan hal mengerikan itu padanya. Saat itu, sosoknya tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun, hanya terdengar rintihan samar yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit saat aku menggendongnya, membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa kenistaanku, dan menidurkannya dikamarku.

Aku yakin sekarang dia membenciku. Tidak ingin melihatku lagi dan sebagainya. Bersikap layaknya korban perkosaan dibawah umur.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kalimat terakhir benar terjadi.

Setelah kejadian itu keesokan harinya aku tidak ikut sarapan, bahkan makan malam setelah insiden itupun aku tidak ikut. Aku mengunci kamar dan beralasan sedang banyak tugas.

Padahal sesungguhnya. Aku sedang ketakutan setengah mati. Terpuruk didalam kamar dan berkali-kali menatap ke arah pintu. Bersiap jika seandainya Grisha dan Carla, para bodyguardnya atau bahkan polisi mendobrak pintu kamarku dan menangkapku karena telah melakukan pelecehan seksual anak dibawah umur.

Tapi tidak, semua imajinasiku tidak terjadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Jika hal itu terjadipun aku tidak takut untuk mengatakan kalau aku memang melakukannya. Melakukan karena cinta.

Sungguh naif.

Aku yakin Eren belum memberitahu siapapun mengenai kejadian itu. Bahkan kepada kakak tercintanya- Mikasa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika gadis itu tahu- yang jelas aku pasti dikuliti hidup-hidup olehnya-.

Hari ini, sudah dua hari.

Niatku untuk bertemu Eren sudah sebesar titan kolosal. Tapi aku belum melakukannya, bukan karena takut atau menjadi pengecut.

Tapi, aku takut jika dia takut bertemu denganku. Trauma. Aku yakin Eren pasti trauma.

Dua hari ini aku memilih mengunci diri dikamar dan keluar saat tidak ada orang dirumah ini.

God. Kenapa tidak kau hukum saja orang sepertiku. Rasanya ingin sekali lari dan menjauh dari rumah ini untuk sementara, menginap disalah satu rumah temanku bila perlu, atau apapun asal aku bisa menghukum diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal pengecut itu.

Aku mencintai Eren. Ingin bertemu dengannya. Memeluknya, dan mengatakan kalau aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku.

Tapi, aku takut. Aku takut jika ternyata sekarang Eren membenciku dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi. Aku tidak siap jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Eren membenciku.

Tidak.

Tidak boleh.

Suara tawa terdengar samar dari balik pintu kamarku. Mungkin Mikasa sedang bersama Eren sekarang. Aku menjentikan rokokku yang tengah menjadi abu panjang diujungnya.

Ah. Jauh didalam hati aku ingin sekali keluar dan mendapati mata emerald milik Eren menatapku.

Aku hisap lagi rokok yang tinggal separuh dengan kuat.

.

.

.

Empat hari aku mengurung diri dikamar dan keluar seperlunya. Aku masih membuat alasan tugas jika Carla atau Grisha mengajakku makan. Sikap mereka tetap sama. Masih ramah padaku. Hal itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Mereka benar-benar berhati malaikat. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu kalau aku telah melakukan hal keji pada anak polos mereka. Oh, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka terhadapku.

Aku terbatuk hebat.

Sekarang Kamarku yang dulu bersih tanpa debu secuilpun dan rapi, kini lebih suram dari biasanya dan berbau asap rokok. Aku sudah menghabiskan entah berapa bungkus candu itu selama empat hari ini. Aku tidak peduli.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar aku meraih botol minuman berisi air putih.

Aku melirik jam. Biasanya sekarang adalah saat makan malam. Seperti biasa. Dengan keluarga Jaeger. Grisha, Carla, Mikasa, Eren, dan aku duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Aneka makanan enak sudah tersedia diatas meja yang telah dimasak oleh koki keluarga Jaeger. Biasanya, suasana makan itu akan terasa hangat jika Eren kecil akan bercerita mengenai sekolahnya dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat gemas setiap orang yang melihatnya. Terkadang aku ikut tersenyum samar karena mengagumi sosoknya.

Ah. Aku merindukan anak itu.

Eren.

Suara pintu diketuk membarengi suara batuk-batukku.

Waspada, aku berpikir siapa yang berdiri diluar sana. Aku merutuki keadaan kamarku saat ini. Apalagi bau asap rokok dimana-mana. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu kalau aku telah kembali pada candu itu.

Semoga bukan Carla atau Grisha yang mendatangiku. Aku harap hanya pembantu rumah ini yang mengantarkanku makanan seperti biasa. Pokoknya jangan salah satu keluarga Jaeger.

Aku memutar kunci dan membuka pintu perlahan. Sekitar duapuluh centi aku menahan daun pintu itu. Berharap kalau udara dari kamarku yang berbau rokok tidak menyeruak keluar.

Aku menatap ke depan, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu menunduk dan mendapati surai coklat dengan mata hijau emerald yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Jantungku seperti keluar dari tempatnya. Aku membeku.

Baru empat hari aku tidak melihat sosok itu. Tapi aku merasa sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatnya. Rasa rindu yang sangat menyeruak sampai-sampai membuat dadaku sesak, tapi akal sehatku menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluk sosoknya.

"Umm,,," dia terlihat ragu-ragu. Tidak menatap langsung ke wajahku.

Hatiku sakit. Pasti dia takut padaku.

Aku merapatkan sedikit pintu yang memang sejak tadi lebarnya tidak seberapa.

"Kaa-san membuat puding coklat dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarkannya untuk Nii-san,,"

Crap.

Aku membatu lagi.

Aku merasa ribuan pisau menikam jantungku.

Tuhan.

Apalagi ini.

Jangan siksa aku lagi.

Eren. Untuk apa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi Nii-sanmu. Aku orang bejat.

Gatal ditenggorokanku kembali melanda dan terpaksa aku harus menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan suara batuk mengerikanku.

Dadaku sesak dan sakit. Aku yakin bukan karena efek rokok yang sudah kuhirup asapnya yang berjumlah puluhan. Bukan. Tapi, penyebab utama sesakku adalah Eren.

"Nii-saann?" Eren berseru dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamarku.

Aku kembali menyempitkan daun pintu. Mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk tidak mendekatiku.

Aku melepas tanganku yang menutupi mulut dan mengulurkannya pada Eren. Berusaha mengambil piring putih berisi puding coklat dengan vla berwarna madu.

Tapi sosok itu tidak memberikannya padaku.

"Nii-san sakit? Aku akan memberitahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san," dia berkata dan siap berderap pergi.

"Jangan."

Aku bersuara. Kata pertama setelah beberapa hari ini aku mengunci mulutku.

Mata emerald menawan milik sosok yang kucintai membulat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin melanjutkan tugasku. Kemarikan puding itu jika kau ingin aku memakannya." Aku berkata datar dan dingin.

Tidak Rivaille.

Itu bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya kau keluarkan.

Seharusnya kau berkata dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Surai coklat itu mengerucutkan bibir.

What?

Apa-apaan dia bersikap seperti ini.

Bocah.

God. Pasti aku sedang dihukum sekarang.

Ayolah Eren. Aku tahu kau masih bocah. Tapi seharusnya kau membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Bukan beraikap seperti ini.

Dengan patuh Eren memberikan puding itu.

Tapi aku masih tidak yakin karena melihat bibirnya masih manyun menahan sebal.

"Jangan bilang pada Kaa-san atau Tou-san." Kataku hendak menutup pintu.

"Aku akan bilang."

Aku menghentikan aksiku menutup pintu.

"Kaa-san bilang kalau sakit harus minum obat dan diperiksa dokter."

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Tapi tadi Nii-san batuk aneh."

Uh. ingin rasanya kusumpal mulut mungil yang menggoda itu dengan bibirku supaya berhenti membengkang ucapanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kataku dingin.

Tapi sepertinya tidak berefek pada anak keras kepala macam Eren Jaeger.

Dia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya sementara kedua pipinya tergembung dan pandangan matanya menatap pintu kamarku -Masih belum berani menatap wajahku langsung-.

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san jika Rivaille-nii mau menjemputku sepulang sekolah besok."

Demi titan armor.

Apa-apaan anak ini.

Aku tidak menjawab.

Diam. Dan menunggu sosok itu untuk segera pergi. Berharap kalau ucapannya tadi hanya main-main.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tidak kunjung melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kamarku. Eren Masih memasang ekspresi sama sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku.

Menunggu.

Aku berdecak gemas.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya kata itu keluar. Setelah itu, aku menutup pintu tanpa tahu lebih lanjut bagaimana ekspresi Eren selanjutnya. Mengunci pintu dari dalam, aku menjatuhkan diri dilantai dan bersandar pada pintu. Jatuh terduduk aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada kedua tanganku.

Aku menatap puding coklat yang tadi dibawa oleh Eren yang kuletakan diatas lantai didepanku, lalu mengerang tertahan.

Bocah.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, aku bangun lebih awal dan membersihkan kamarku yang mirip kapal pecah.

Oh. Ayolah. Aku lupa kalau aku adalah seorang Rivaille-seorang clean freak-. Hanya gara-gara frustasi dan berimajinasi banyak tentang seorang bocah malaikatku. Aku harus membuat istanaku berantakan dengan baju-baju kotor, buku-buku kuliah, bau asap rokok, asbak yang penuh puntung rokok dan debu yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Tapi hari ini Semua itu hilang, aku sudah membersihkannya seperti sedia kala. Aku tidak tahu moodku datang darimana. Yang jelas, aku merasa bahagia karena semalam bisa melihat bocah tercintaku dan dia mau bicara padaku.

Hei, ayolah. Rasa bersalah itu masih ada, tapi aku juga bahagia karena Eren masih sudi untuk bertemu denganku.

Pagi ini aku juga ikut sarapan seperti biasa dengan keluara Jaeger yang terhormat. Grisha dan Carla terlihat senang aku mau turun dan ikut meramaikan ritual pagi mereka -a.k.a sarapan-. Mikasa masih bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku seperti biasa.

Aku mengabaikan mereka semua saat itu. Karena, satu-satunya yang menjadi fokusku adalah malaikat kecil bersurai coklat. Dia tengah memakan roti isi keju. Saat pertama kali datang dan aku ikut duduk, sosoknya sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Dia tengah sibuk dengan Mikasa melakukan acara berbagi selai strawberry. Awalnya aku sedikit canggung karena kembali ke tempat dudukku seperti biasa setelah beberapa hari ini memilih makan di kamar, apalagi Eren sama sekali tidak menyapaku seperti biasa.

Hatiku mencelos.

Aku yakin pilihanku ikut sarapan benar-benar salah. Seharusnya aku tetap bersikap seperti sebelumnya-mengunci diri di dalam kamar-.

"Jadi Rivaille, kau akan menjemput Eren sepulang sekolah nanti ?" Grisha bertanya saat aku mengambil selembar roti.

Aku ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

Bingung. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjemput anak itu, Eren yang memaksaku untuk menjemputnya.

"Rivaille-nii akan menjemputku. Semalam sudah bilang padaku saat aku mengantar pudding."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Aku terpana sesaat. Menatap bocah didepanku yang sedang memandang ayahnya. Eren tengah mengunyah roti dengan mulut penuh, kedua pipinya tergembung. Membuatku gemas untuk mencubitnya.

"Mm, yah. Kebetulan aku hanya ada satu mata pelajaran kuliah." Aku berkata dengan suara sedikit serak. Lalu buru-buru menutup mulutku supaya tidak batuk.

Sial. Gara-gara rokok yang kuhirup beberapa hari kemarin, efeknya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Tenggorokanku gatal dan aku batuk kecil. Sedetik kemudian aku menyadari kalau Eren tengah memperhatikanku. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan meneguk segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia dihadapanku.

"Hmm, begitu. Syukurlah." Kata Grisha.

Hening sejenak.

"Ingat Eren, nanti kau harus langsung pulang kerumah oke." kata Mikasa dengan nada lembut pada bocah yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Aku mengerti. Maksud tersembunyi kalimatnya adalah untukku.

"Hee? tentu saja aku langsung pulang Nee-chan,,," Eren menjawab asal. Diam -diam Mikasa melirikku, tapi aku hanya melahap rotiku tanpa menggubris perlakuannya.

.

.

.

Mata obsidianku menatap pasir dibawah sepatuku. Lalu menguap lebar.

Bocah bersurai coklat bernama Eren masih asik dengan ayunan tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

Beberapa anak terlihat bermain ditaman kecil dimana tempatku sekarang berada. Aku tengah duduk disalah satu bangku bercat putih dipayungi sinar matahari yang bersinar hangat. Tidak panas, mungkin karena cuaca sedang mendung dan matahari bersinar pucat.

Aku membungkukkan badan dan terbatuk lagi. Ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Kuso.

Hanya gara-gara setahun tidak merokok, ketika mencobanya lagi, paru-paruku harus bekerja ekstra dan mengulang dari awal.

Tanpa kusadari, sepasang sepatu hitam mungil telah berdiri dihadapanku.

Mata kami bertemu. Obsidian dan hijau emerald menawan.

Dia tidak berkata-kata. Hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Apa sudah selesai, kita harus pulang sebelum Kaa-san menelpon." kataku sambil menghirup udara bersih.

Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara. Aku bangkit dan melangkah menjauh. Eren berjalan disampingku.

Kami sama-sama terdiam.

Damn. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya aku bertanya pada Eren bagaimana keadaannya setelah kejadian waktu itu dan menjelaskan perihal waktu itu padanya. Tapi, ah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena dimata hijaunya aku bisa melihat sirat ketakutan ketika berada didekatku.

Oke. Mungkin dia bisa bersikap biasa dan tetap memperlakukanku seperti Nii-san baik hati impiannya. Tapi hey. Eren Jaeger. Apa kau lupa bagaimana hari itu aku telah memaksakan kehendakku padamu.

Tanpa kusadari aku melangkah terlalu cepat sehingga sosok Eren tertinggal dibelakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Eren tengah berjalan menunduk.

Aku berhenti.

Mungkin heran dengan sikapku, Eren juga menghentikan langkahnya. Jarak kami hanya sekitar dua meter. Aku melangkahkan kaki sampai dihadapannya dan membungkuk kearah Eren.

Dengan lembut, kurengkuh sosoknya dengan kedua tanganku. Menenggelamkannya ke dalam pelukanku.

Sejenak aku bisa merasakan tubuh Eren menegang kaget. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menginginkan hal ini. Memeluknya. Satu keinginan yang hampir seminggu ini aku tahan.

Aku merasakan getaran di tubuh Eren.

"Tidak apa Eren.. Kau pasti takut padaku. Kau tidak perlu menahannya. Kau memang harus membenciku."

Aku melepas pelukan itu dan menatap wajah malaikat hatiku. Tangan kasarku meraih pipi gembul dan lembutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi Nii-san seperti yang kau inginkan." aku berkata dengan senyum samar.

"Maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi aku memeluknya dengan lembut. " Aku menyayangimu Eren," bisiku pelan ditelinganya. Lalu melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Walaupun jauh didalam hati aku ingin lebih lama memeluk sosok Eren.

Aku memberinya senyum tipis. Tanpa memperdulikan ekpresi terkejutnya, aku meraih tangan Eren dan kembali mengajaknya berjalan pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami tidak saling bicara.

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu." Kata itu keluar dari mulut manis Mikasa.

Setelah makan malam. Aku duduk di perpustakaan keluarga Jaeger sambil mengerjakan tugas. Sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Mikasa masuk. Seperti biasa, dia tidak peduli padaku. Atau mungkin aku hanya dianggap hantu olehnya.

Tapi, ternyata kali ini sikapnya sedikit berbeda. Dia mendatangiku dan mengatakan kalimat tadi.

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah datar bagai tembokku.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana masa lalumu. Aku juga tahu kalau Eren sangat menyayangimu. Tapi jangan harap aku mengizinkanmu meracuni pikiran Eren."

"Apa maksudmu." kataku datar.

"Setiap menjemputnya kau mengajaknya keluar bukan?"

Mungkin dia memang memata-mataiku. Aku yakin Eren tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Dia tahu karena memang sengaja menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku. Aku menyadarinya saat terakhir aku menjemput Eren.

"Kami semua menyayangi Eren. Aku tahu kau-" Ucapan Mikasa tertahan.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika.

Tahu apa? Tahu apa gadis raven ini? Apa dia tahu aku mencintai bocah delapan tahun itu? Apa dia tahu kalau aku telah memuaskan hasratku pada tubuh kecilnya?

Aku menjawab dengan kata tidak untuk semua kata tanya yang kupikirkan tadi.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mikasa tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan perubahan Eren semenjak kau datang kemari."

Aku berdiri dan menghadap padanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Kataku dingin. Seratus persen bohong. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku yakin kemarin saat aku melakukan itu dengan Eren aku tidak membuat tanda sedikitpun pada tubuh mulusnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan pandanganku dari Eren." Mikasa berkata.

Apa? Dia mau menantangku? Tidak akan melepaskan pandangan dari Eren? Hei, itu seharusnya kata-kataku. Aku yang mencintainya. Aku yang akan menjaganya.

Eh, tunggu.

Atau jangan-jangan Mikasa juga mencintai Eren?

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan samakan otak bejatku dengan gadis ini. Yang dilakukannya adalah sikap protektif seorang kakak.

Yah. Aku yakin itu alasannya.

Walaupun seorang anak high school, tapi tinggi Mikasa lebih tinggi dariku. Membutku ingin menyumpah karena tinggi badanku dan harus sedikit mendongak saat bicara dengannya dijarak sedekat ini.

"Aku menyayangi Eren, sama sepertimu." aku membalas kata-katanya.

Tidak peduli jika mungkin nanti akhirnya kami akan cecok mulut.

"Kau," Mikasa menatapku tajam.

Aku hendak menyudahi acara kekanakan ini. Perang mulut dengan wanita sama sekali tidak ada di dalam kamusku. Aku hendak berbalik pergi ketika lenganku ditahan oleh Mikasa. Kakiku yang siap melangkah terpaksa berhenti tiba-tiba dan terbelit kaki satunya.

Keseimbanganku hilang, mau tidak mau aku terjatuh, diperparah dengan Mikasa yang ikut tertarik ke arahku.

Kami jatuh bersama, dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku.

Berat badan mikasa langsung menindihku dengan keras. Kami jatuh dengan posisi Mikasa berada di atasku.

Aku hendak menyumpah ketika kusadari suara derap langkah cepat diluar dan suara pintu dibuka.

"Nee-chaaaannnn..." Sebuah suara cempreng memenuhi isi perpustakaan.

Senyum lebar terpasang diwajah anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun. Sangat lebar sampai kedua matanya terpejam.

Tapi, senyumnya memudar ketika menatap ke arahku dan Mikasa yang masih dalam posisi atas bawah yang ambigu.

Oke mungkin aku yang dibawah, bukan diatas.

Mikasa buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. Aku pun demikian. Tapi aku lebih slow dan tidak tergesa-gesa seperti yang Mikasa lakukan.

Ah. Aku menyadari kalau gadia raven itu malu. Rona merah menghinggapi pipi pucatnya.

"Eren." Mikasa membuka suara setelah sebelumnya berdehem. Masih terlihat salah tingkah.

Sementara aku kembali duduk dan berkutat lagi dengan buku diatas meja yang tadi sempat kutelantarkan. Bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku melirik Mikasa yang tengah berjalan mendekati Eren yang masih mematung ditengah pintu dengan ekor mataku.

"Ayo, kau harus tidur." Terdengar suara memerintah Mikasa.

Aku tidak mendengar bagaimana reaksi Eren karena pintu telah berdebum tertutup.

Membuatku kembali dalam kesendirian dan keheningan.

.

.

.

* * *

Srak

Srak

Srak

Blue sibuk nyari temeng (takut dilempar batu ma Readers) #apaan ni orang geje XD

Hahahaaa, sumpah NISTA banget yah otak pentium dua Blue. Ga tau dapet ide darimana bikin cerita kaya gini, apalagi adegan rape yang ugh *amatir tingkat dewa #pundung

Maaf ya Eren, nanti Blue pasti bkin POV mu nak, biar si Heichou sekseh itu tau gimana rasanya dirape.

Yup, semoga aja Readers ngga kecewa buat chap sekarang. Mungkin banyak yang bingung itu Eren gimana nasibnya ko bisa-bisanya ga benci ma Rivaille. #jujur Blue sendiri juga ga tau sebenernya apa yang dirasain si Eren *dilempar. Weits, tenang-tenang, jangan marah dulu ke Blue disni khusu Rivaille POV Minaa, semoga nanti ada Eren POV biar sama-sama jelas gimana perasaan dua orang itu *jiahh

Wes lah, daripada Blue kebanyakan cang cing cong

Mending diriview aja yah, kritik Blue sepedes-pedesnya XD (saran tetep jalan dongg)

Jaa, Nee

*chuu


	3. Chapter 3

Umm, Holaaa~~

Pengetik Blue-desu. Sekarang jam 7:40PM, hari Sabtu, 1 February 2014/ Kenapa mang hari ini, Blue ultah gitu/ Ngga ko, Cuma pengin ngingetin aja *plak

Oke, kita ketemu lagi Minaaaa,, Ugh Blue kangen ma kalian *ketchup satuh –satuh

Terimakasih banyak buat Readers sekalian yang udah bersedia siap ya buat baca fic Nista tapi (seru) Blue ini :3

Petualangan Rivaille si pedopile (sekseh) masih terus berlanjut sampai Chap 3 sekarang. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya silahkan Minaaa baca sendiri. Tapi sebelumnya, Blue pengin bales ripiu dulu boleh yah, sekalian kita ngobrol gituh *kedip manja

#Blue bales yang komen di chap 2 aja yah cz itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih Blue buat kalian yang terus ngikutin dari awal :*

Rivaille Jaegar: Holaa ~ Blue suka deh namamu, itu nama mirip Email Blue loh/ kaga nanya/, MikaRiva itu selingan aja, itu sekedar buat bmbu penyedap cerita biar tetep enak tanpa MSG/ngaco XD

Tsumiki-nyan: Apaaaaaaa *ikut histeris, iya Blue tahu, harusnya Blue dipenjara kan *loh harusnya si heichou sekseh nohh si tersangka, enjoy~~

Laynri: makasih uda ripiu :*, Mikasa emang pantes diatas/tapi kalo sama Riva ngga tau deh, Blue nyerah XD/, Lemon? Blue g tega, kasian Eren masih kecil, ntr nunggu gede dulu ya nak XD

Raina94: selamat datang kembali (dari berburu titan(?)) XD, iya bener, tebakanmu tepat, Eren memang cemburu , terus gimanaa dong /lets read

ChiNekoKagamine: iya makasih, chap atu mungkin masi belum begitu jelas n masi geje XD, ngga papa Eren kotor, tenang aja kan ada R*nso, berani kotor itu baik/plakk

digimonfan4ever101: Saranmu aku terima dengan senang hati senpaiiii~~~ :D, aku suka ripiumu yang selalu heboh sendiri :3

yuzueiri: Holaa~~ lemon accem kaya bau ketek bokap Blue/anak durhaka/, terimakasih sarannya senpai. Gomen, genrenya disini emang sedikit kaga nyambung, ya semoga aja bisa berending Angst :3

Kim Arlein 17: HoHohhoo .. biasa, si Heichou Sekseh udah kaga kuat kali jadi ya begitulah *langsung kabur

Yaoumi.S: Emang nyata sodara, tabahkan hatimu nak/ slapp/, typo Blue emang ga mau lepas, hihii, Sampe sekarang Blue juga masih nebak-nebak gimana si Eren, hehheee /yang bagian terakhir pikiran kita sama XD

TitanMilikHeichou: Mikasa suka Riva, *Blue mikir lamaaaaa banget / ah tapi Mika kan selalu menumberonekan Eren :3 *bilang aja ga rela Heichou sekseh direbut seorang cewek /Blue ketauan :3

.165: ciel, ciel sebastian mana /abaikan XD, Pegetik sehat walafiat walaupun dompet udah sekarat /loh apa hubungannya XD, Arigato sarannya

killuablue: ini updateannya ~enjoy ~~

radixcoffe: Sama Blue juga pengin punya ade kaya Eren, #ah tapi Blue tetep pengin ade kaya Rivaille :3. Tatakeee juga :3

diandulac: haii ~~ komen apa aja boleh ko dimari mah, sekalian kita ngobrol /modus :3

Yap, segitu aja kata-kata geje Blue XD, semoga kita bisa tetep ngobrol dilain kesempatan :*

CHAPTER 3

Enjoy~~~

**Eren says, "Rivaille-nii,,"**

**Singeki No Kyojin tetep punya Hajime Isyama (semoga oom in cepet update komiknya n banyakin modus Rivaille ke Eren :3)**

**Rate: T(?), semi M atau M(?), Suka-suka Mina aja yah, Blue lemah kalo masalah rate #pundung**

**Genre: Smoga nanti beneran jadi ****Angst****, Semoga ****Humor**** Rivaille masih tetep keliatan (?), semoga ada ****Romancenya**** juga**

**Warning: BL, Pedopile, sedikit (sakit), AU, (semoga ngga) OOC, geje (tapi seru), Typo/mis Typo yang merajalela, dan segala warning lainnya**

**Pairing: RivaillexEren just imagination of Blue :***

**Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca**

* * *

Pagi saat akhir pekan keluarga Jaeger telah bersiap dengan kunjungan kekeluargaan seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga aku tidak ikut walaupun Carla berkali-kali memintaku untuk ikut. Tentu saja. Aku paling anti jika harus bertemu orang-orang baru. Beramah tamah dengan mereka dan memasang senyum palsu.

Tidak. Terimakasih. Aku lebih memilih untuk berjemur ditaman sambil menikmati kopi hitam favoriteku. Sambil membaca buku tebal bila perlu. Tapi sayang, kali ini aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada bacaan didepanku seperti biasa. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh sosok Eren Jaeger. Aku bertanya dalam hati sebenarnya sekarang bagaimana perasaan anak itu padaku. Setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya? Tidak mungkin dia tidak takut padaku. Tidak mungkin juga dia tidak membenciku. Tapi, aku heran dengan sikap biasanya. Memang ada sedikit perubahan, dia tidak lagi menggangguku setiap saat seperti sebelumnya atau mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi sambil mengajakku bermain. Dia masih mau menyapaku jika dihadapan orang-orang. Walaupun sekarang jarang melakukan kontak mata denganku. Tapi jika hanya berdua denganku, dia pasti akan mengunci mulut dan bicara seperlunya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mungkin aku harus bersikap seperti sebelumnya. Bersikap dingin seperti biasa pada anak itu. Lalu pura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Atau aku harus seperti Mikasa yang selalu_ stand by_ didekatnya.

_Chikuso._

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya keluarga Jaeger baru saja pulang ketika aku selesai mandi. Karena kurang kerjaan aku memilih untuk pergi ke kamar Eren.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bejat saat ini. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Aku merindukannya.

Kamar anak itu berada di lantai satu disebelah kamar orang tuanya. Sementara kamarku ada dilantai dua bersama Mikasa. Sebenarnya masih banyak kamar dirumah besar keluarga Jaeger, rata-rata kamar-kamar itu kosong dan digunakan untuk para tamu yang biasanya menginap.

Aku menuruni tangga mewah berlapis marmer warna putih bersih. Sedikit menyesal melakukan hal ini sekarang karena aku berpapasan dengan Mikasa yang tengah berjalan dari arah bawah. Aku hendak mengecuhkannya. Tapi gadis itu berhenti didepanku.

"Jangan temui Eren. Kau ingin menemuinya kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Aku menjawab malas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku sedikit senang karena sekarang Eren tidak menjadi ekormu lagi."

Aku hendak membalas perkataannya, tapi semua kalimatku tertahan ketika sosok bersurai coklat tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Mikasa.

Eren menghentikan langkah tepat dibelakang Mikasa.

"Nii-san, Nee-chan, sedang apa?" Tanya Eren sambil memandangi kami.

Mikasa membalikkan badan dan memunggungiku.

"Hanya urusan orang dewasa, aku mandi dulu ya, nanti kita lanjutkan latihan bahasa Inggrismu." Mikasa berkata sambil mengelus puncak kepala Eren.

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk turun. Asal sudah melihat Eren, aku sedikit merasa lebih baik. Aku membalikkan badan dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku ingin bergadang karena tugas menumpuk. Suasana rumah sangat sepi ketika jam menunjukan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Aku yakin tuan rumah pasti sudah tidur. Tidak sepertiku, mereka pasti mempunyai jam kerja yang teratur setiap harinya.

Aku baru selesai membuat kopi didapur dan membawa cangkir itu ke kamarku. Berniat menjadikan cairan hitam pekat tanpa gula untuk teman bergadang malam ini. Lima meter didepanku, aku menyadari pintu kamarku sedikit terbuka. Aku lupa apa tadi aku membukanya atau memang ada angin yang membuatnya terbuka karena pintu itu sengaja tidak kukunci.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku curiga. Aku merasa ada seseorang didalam kamarku.

Maling?

Tidak mungkin, sistem keamanan rumah Jaeger sangat tinggi. Aku penasaran siapa yang berani memasuki istanaku. Membut kotor saja.

Apa Carla? Atau Grisha?

Aku masih menebak-nebak. Pikiran mengerikanku jatuh pada Mikasa. Tapi buru-buru kutepis. Perlahan, aku meraih gagang pintu dan membuka daun pintu hingga terayun keras. Sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar terlonjak kaget karena aksiku membuka pintu seperti hendak menyergap maling.

"Eren?"

Jantungku berdetak random. Hei. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Apa karena aku selalu memikirkan Eren, lalu aku berkhayal sosok itu berada dikamarku sekarang.

Tidak. Ini bukan khayalan atau mimpi. Sosok itu nyata. Karena terlonjak kaget hampir saja anak itu jatuh dari kursi. Aku melihat mata hijaunya bersinar takut ketika menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Kataku sambil berjalan ke arahnya setelah menutup pintu yang hampir kubanting tadi. Eren masih belum menatap mataku ketika aku meletakan cangkir kopi dimeja belajar.

Oh. My. Rivaille. Aku merutuki kehodohanku ketika menyadari suaraku begitu dingin. Eren masih mematung dan belum berkata-kata.

Aku penasaran.

Sangat malah. (Sumpah disini pengetik juga penasaran, hahaha~~)

Apa yang sedang dilakukan kurcaci tercintaku disini? Dikamarku? Malam-malam begini?

Tidak.

Jangan bilang, bocah ini minta-

Oke. Itu hanya pikiran gilaku saja. Pikiran liar yang kini sudah merajalela karena Eren berada dikamarku. Otakku sukses memutar kembali adegan penuh nafsu waktu itu.

Brengsek. Aku ingin di pergi sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin kejadian waku itu terulang lagi.

Aku duduk dikursi belajarku dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, memaksa otakku untuk menghapus adegan-adegan 'panas' dengan bacaan buku dihadapanku.

Gagal. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal nista itu sementara makhluk obsesiku kini berada disampingku- berjarak hanya satu meter dari tempatku duduk-.

"Nii-san,," suara pelan itu membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Aku merasa menjadi manusia paling kejam didunia karena telah mengacuhkan makhluk paling manis yang sangat kucinta.

"Aku pikir, Nii-san hanya menyukaiku. Tapi Nii-san juga meyukai Mikasa-ni,,""

Eh?

A-apa?

Apa yang bocah ini katakan?

Aku berpaling ke arahnya. Otakku berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu arti dari kalimat Eren tadi.

Aku?

Mikasa?

Suka?

Tunggu. Ada apa ini?

Apa maksudnya?

Eren tengah menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah merona tersembunyi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara tenang. Wajah datar kebanggaanku tetap terpasang. Padahal sebenarnya jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Semoga saja anak itu tidak mendengar debaranku karena suasana kamar yang bisa dibilang sepi dan tenang.

Eren memajukan bibirnya.

"Waktu itu saat terakhir Nii-san menjemputku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Nii-san katakan. Nii-san bilang aku harus membenci Nii-san bukan? Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.."

Dengan ragu-ragu, hijau matanya tepat mengarah padaku. Pada mataku.

"A-aku,,," Gestur Eren terlihat gelisah. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut dan wajahnya memerah. Matanya tidak lagi menatapku, tapi jelalatan kesana-kemari. Dia terlihat sangat- sangat grogi.

Damn. Dia sangat kawaii-desu sekaligus membuatku gemas ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan satu gerakan kepala, surai coklat itu menatapku dengan tatapan menantang.

"Aku menyukai Rivaille-nii..,,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mematung.

Diam.

Membeku.

Menahan nafas.

Mungkin jantungku juga ikut berhenti berdetak.

Mata mengantukku melebar.

Kutatap wajah imut malaikatku yang kini tengah berblushing ria.

God. Aku benar-benar ingin 'memakannya' sekarang juga. Tapi eh tunggu dulu- ada yang kulewatkan tadi.

Kalimat bocah itu?

Suka?

Rivaille-nii.

Jangan Rivaille. Tahan. Tahan.

Aku berdehem. Masih memasang wajah datarku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Eren. Kami semua menyukaimu. Kau tahu kan Kaa-san bilang kita tidak boleh membenci orang lain." Aku berkata sok. Tapi biarlah. Aku sendiri juga belum mengerti arti suka yang Eren katakan.

"B-bukan begitu,," katanya protes.

Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai Rivaille-ni,, tapi bukan suka yang Kaa-san bilang. Ini, suka yang lain,,"

Aku merasa seperti disiram air es.

Kutatap wajahnya yang kini tengah merona.

Eren? Apa-apaan kau ini. Suka apa yang kau maksud itu? Bukan suka seperti apa otak bejatku pikirkan kan? Bukan kan?

"Umm, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Nii-san. Aku lupa sejak kapan. Bahkan sebelum kejadian setahu lalu, umm,, aku lupa,,"

Tuhan.

Tolong aku. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang. Benar, pasti mimpi. Eren menyukaiku? Sejak lama? Benar-benar menyukai seperti apa yang otak bejatku pikirkan? Tidak mungkin kan? Ya. Itu pasti mimpi. Mimpi paling indah seumur hidupku.

"..Nii-san,"

Aku merasakan kehangatan ketika Eren telah berada didekatku. Tanpa kusadari sosoknya sudah berjalan mendekatiku dan kini jarak kami bisa dihitung dalam centimeter.

_Crap._

_Damn_. Ini bukan mimpi.

"Eren, " akhirnya aku bisa membuka mulut. Setelah menit-menit yang lalu aku dilanda kesyokan berat. Tanganku terulur dan meraih tubuhnya kepelukanku. Tidak, ini bukan pelukkan nafsu. Tapi pelukan kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku,," aku berbisik pelan.

Entah kenapa merasa sangat berdosa karena telah meracuni pikiran Eren. Mikasa benar. Eren hanya anak polos yang masih suci, anak orang kaya yang sejak kecil telah dididik dengan benar dengan pemikiran orang normal. Sementara aku tidak. Aku orang hina. Aku telah mengotori pikirannya.

Diluar dugaan, Eren membalas pelukanku.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Nii-san." Eren berkata polos.

Aku menyumpah dalam hati. Meratapi bodohnya bocah dalam pelukanku sekarang. Apa dia tidak tahu arti dari memaafkan yang baru saja dikatakannya? Aku melepas pelukanku dan meraih wajah mungil Eren.

"Naa, Eren,,," jeda sebentar. Aku menguatkan diri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah aku melakukan itu, mm, maksudku sore itu,," aku berkata dengan salah tingkah, benar-benar sangat OOC.

Aku melihat kening Eren berkerut, lalu wajahnya memerah.

"Sakit."

Kraak.

Aku seperti membatu dan siap pecah. Ayolah Rivaille. Tentu saja hanya itu yang bisa diingat oleh Eren.

"Apa sekarang masih sakit?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Surai coklatnya bergoyang karena Eren menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Maafkan aku." Aku kembali berkata.

"Rivaille-ni jangan meminta maaf terus, umm, awalnya aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Rivaille-nii lakukan, tapi sekarang aku tahu."

Apa? Tahu apa maksudnya? Pikiranku dilanda berbagai pertanyaan. Eren tahu. Tahu apa anak ini. Apa dia sudah belajar tentang _sex_. _Sex_ sesama laki-laki?

Tidak mungkin.

"Rivaille-nii menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Eren.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu." aku menjawab langsung. Entah sama atau tidak arti sukaku dan suka yang Eren katakan.

"Apa Rivaille-nii juga melakukan itu dengan Mikasa-nii?"

Eeeehhhhhh? Aku syok tingkat kolosal. Tapi berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah teflonku.

"Umm, aku pikir orang-orang melakukan hal itu hanya dengan orang yang mereka sayangi. Seperti Tou-san dan Kaasan."

_Kuso_. Aku menyadari ucapan Eren mulai ngawur.

"Dari mana kau mendapat pikiran itu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku melihatnya di perpusatakaan, waktu itu Rivaille-nii dan Mikasa-nii disana,," wajah Eren kembali merona.

Aku hendak menepuk keningku keras-keras tapi kutahan.

"Waktu itu aku jatuh dan Mikasa juga. Kami jatuh bersama, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Aku menjelaskan dengan tenang. Sudah kuduga Eren salah paham.

Eh, apa ini artinya Eren cemburu? Ya ampun. Apa bocah ini benar-benar sudah mengerti tentang dunia seperti itu? Cinta, cemburu, dan _sex_? Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak histeris. Andai saja aku bukan Rivaille.

"Aku, ughh, aku pikir, mmm-" Eren terlihat kesulitan bicara.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mengerti.

Tidak. Aku salah.

Aku tidak mengerti. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Eren menyukaiku setelah aku melakukan hal 'itu' padanya? Bukankah seharusnya dia membenciku? Mengutukku? Atau apapun. Tapi kenapa Eren malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku setelah melihatku dan Mikasa waktu itu dalam posisi ambigu dan dia berpikir kotor? Menganggapku dan Mikasa telah berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Lalu dia cemburu dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Aku benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Eren, aku ingin bertanya." Kataku dengan nada serius. Aku meraih Tubuh Eren dan mendudukkannya ke dalam pangkuanku. Bocah itu terkejut sebentar, tapi kemudian hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak membenciku?" Tanyaku mulai.

"Aku tidak membenci Rivaille-nii." Dia menjawab polos.

"Setelah waktu itu aku melakukan hal yang mengerikan padamu? Kau tahu kan melakukan hal itu ke sesama laki-laki adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan, maksudku dilarang. Aku seharusnya dihukum sekarang."

"Jika Kaa-san dan Tou-san tahu, mereka pasti akan langsung mengeluarkanku dari rumah ini dan membawaku ke kantor polisi, bahkan dipenjara."

Aku melihat mata hijau Eren membulat. Biarlah. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Naa, Eren. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan suka seperti seorang kakak atau keluarga, kau mengerti?"

Eren mematung.

"Aku juga menyukai Rivaille-nii,, begitu kan. Aku pikir maksud suka Rivaille-nii sama denganku."

Aku hendak berkata lagi tapi Eren memandangku dengan mata menyipit.

"Jangan bicara lagi Nii-san. Aku akan bingung jika Nii-san terus membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.." Protes Eren. Dia menggaruk keningnya.

Aku membisu. Menyadari kalau perkataanku selanjutnya tidak akan didengar oleh Eren. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih bocah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail mengenai hubungan sesama jenis, hukum-hukumnya, dan pandangan masyarakat. Bukan sekarang. Saat ini, Eren masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti semua hal itu. Nanti. Aku akan menjelaskannya jika dia telah tumbuh -sedikit- dewasa. Biarlah saat ini aku membiarkan Eren dengan pikiran polosnya, membiarkan dirinya mengartikan sendiri aku-siapa-untuknya- dan sebaliknya. Aku tidak boleh meracuni pikiran sucinya lagi. Aku seharusnya bahagia karena Eren ternyata tidak membenciku, tapi menyukaiku. Sejak lama pula. Ah. Jauh didalam hati aku ingin tahu sebenarnya sejak kapan Eren menyukaiku? Sejak sebelum kecelakaan dia bilang huh?

Aku memeluknya sebentar, lalu menatap iris Emerald favoriteku.

"Boleh aku bertanya Eren?"

"Humm?"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" aku bertanya asal. Merasa percaya diri luar biasa.

"Ehh, umm.. Itu,," wajah Eren merona lagi, kepalanya tertunduk.

Ayolah manis. Aku ingin melihat wajah unyumu itu.

"Aku lupa, itu sudah lama sekali. Waktu itu, saat aku pulang bersama Kaa-san, aku melihat Rivaille-nii didepan toko sepatu tempat Nii-san dulu bekerja."

Keningku berkerut.

"Saat itu Rivaille-nii sedang memberikan roti kepada dua orang anak kecil yang berpakaian lusuh dan kotor, umm, aku tidak mengerti tapi aku pikir saat itu Rivaille-nii terlihat sangat keren." wajah Eren langsung merona.

Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku, padahal sebenarnya didalam hatiku aku tengah bersorak: Banzaiii. Ya ampun, Eren bilang aku keren.

"Setelah itu, aku selalu melihat Nii-san disana setelah pulang sekolah," lanjut Eren dengan malu-malu. Sepertinya ada yang dirahasiakan oleh bocah itu. Tapi aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Aku memeluknya. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan terus menjagamu Eren, sampai nanti, sampai saat kau mengerti tentang semuanya."

Eren tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar dileherku menguat. Tanda kalau ia menyetujui semua yang kukatakan.

Yah. Mungkin untuk saat ini. Begini lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghitung hari sejak hari itu. Hari dimana malaikat hatiku menyatakan cinta padaku.

Tujuh hari. Sudah seminggu lamanya.

Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan hal nista semenjak kejadian itu. Aku tetap bersikap seperti Rivaille biasanya. Eren telah kembali menjadi Eren yang dulu selalu menggngguku dan mengajaku main. Entah sebenarnya permainan apa yang ingin Eren mainkan bersamaku, aku tidak pernah tahu karena aku selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Sebenarnya jauh didalam hati kotorku aku ingin sekali menerima ajakan mainnya. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin Eren dan aku memainkan 'permainan' yang 'itu'. Ah. Tentu saja hal itu tidak kuutarakan. Aku masih punya hati nurani.

Aku merasa sangat senang karena nyatanya Eren tidak membenciku seperti yang kupikirkan. Hari-hari kulewati seperti biasa, tapi aku merasa lebih hidup. Aku tidak seperti robot berjalan lagi. Tentu saja. Ada alasannya. AKu mencintai Eren, dan ternyata bocah itu juga demikan.

Ah. Aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Sebenanya aku ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan Eren, mengajaknya bermain atau apa. Tapi hal itu tidak bias kulakukan karena Mikasa. Ya. Gadis raven itu terlihat lebih kesal dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Apalagi sekarang Eren lebih lengket padaku. Dimana ada kesempataknku berdua dengan Eren, pasti Mikasa akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan berbagai alasan.

Contohnya saat Eren menemaniku mengerjakan tugas tiga hari lalu. Aku sibuk sendiri, begitu juga dengan Eren yang ikut-ikutan sok sibuk dengan membaca buku-buku kuliahku padahal dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Eren didalam kamarku, aku mendengar Mikasa memanggil nama Eren dari depan kamarnya. Pintu kamar yang sengaja kubuka memperjelas suara si raven sampai ditelinga kami berdua.

Uh. Sebenarnya aku ingin memarahi Mikasa karena berani sekali mengganggu acara 'romantis diam-diam' kami. Apalagi dia bersikap sangat tidak sopan karena memanggil Eren dari depan kamarnya. Hei. Memangnya dia tidak bisa baik-baik datang kepintu kamarku dan memanggil Eren dengan lembut tanpa harus berteriak? Uh. Tentu saja dia tidak akan sudi mendekati kamarku.

Surai coklat yang dipanggil tidak mersepon. Dia malah asik dengan gambar-gambar dibuku yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Eren. Mikasa memanggilmu." Akhirnya aku berkata setelah terdengar Mikasa menyerukan nama Eren lagi. Iris hijau miliknya menatapku.

"Ugh, Nee-chan pasti akan mengantarku les piano. Aku malas." Katanya singkat lalu kembali berkutat pada gambar dibuku.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus les sekarang. Jangan sampai Tou-san yang memanggilmu." Aku berkata. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin Mikasa terus menerus berteriak tidak tahu sopan santun. Bisa gawat kalau Carla mendengarnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam saat itu.

Eren terlihat tidak suka, tapi bocah itu menuruti kata-kataku dan meletakan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Nanti setelah pulang les kau boleh ke kamarku." Kataku tanpa menatapnya, mengerti kalau Eren masih betah dikamarku. Mungkin masih ingin bersamaku walaupun secara terang-terangan aku mengacuhkannya.

Ah Eren. Maafkan aku. Sebenanya jauh didalam hati, aku merasa sangat sangat senang karena kau berada disampingku. Tapi aku adalah seorang Rivaille. Aku tidak bisa menunjukan perasaanku secara langsung. Semoga saja kau bisa membacanya dari wajah datarku.

"Benarkah?" suara Eren terlihat senang.

Dengan segera, bocah itu bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduk bersilanya dan mendekatiku yang tengah mengulum ujung pulpen sementara mataku focus pada bacaan didepanku.

"Nanti, aku ingin Nii-san mengajariku PR." Katanya didepanku. Aku menurunkan buku yang kupegang dari depan wajahku dan menatap bocah yang kini tengah memasang wajah berbinar-binar.

"Mikasa akan mengajarimu." Kataku menolak.

"Aku ingin Nii-san yang mengajarku. Aku bosan jika Nee-chan yang mengajariku."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji."

"Ayolah Rivaille-nii, aku tidak mau jika bukan Nii-san, nanti aku kan bilang pada Kaa-san."

Uh. Aku berdecak sekali. Sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik jika Eren sudah membawa-bawa nama orang tuanya.

"Baiklah." Aku berkata dengan setengah hati. Refleks Eren langsung memeluk leherku lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi. Ya ampun. Bocah ini berani sekali. Aku terpana sesaat.

"Kalau begitu, aku les piano dulu ya, Nii-san." Katanya dengan wajah merona malu, melepas pelukan di leherku dan keluar dari kamarku sebelum Mikasa memanggil namanya untuk ketiga kalinya.

Well, itu salah satu contohnya. Masih ada beberapa aksi Mikasa yang mencoba untuk 'memisahkanku' dengan Eren ketika secara tidak sengaja atau sengaja gadis raven itu melihat kami tengah berduaan.

Aku heran. Sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Apa dia tahu kalau aku punya niat kotor pada Eren atau dia hanya tidak ingin Eren mengikuti sikapku yang kurang ajar. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang jelas. Hubunganku dan Eren hanya diketahui oleh kami berdua dan Tuhan yang –semoga saja- mau mengampuni dosa-dosaku. Eren sepertinya telah mengerti sedikit tentang perasaan kami yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain. Termasuk tindakan bejatku waktu itu. Bocah itu bilang padaku kalau dia akan menuruti semua kata-kataku.

Uh. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memberikan perintah-perintah nista. Tapi buru-buru kubuang jauh pikiran kotor itu. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak ingin Eren kesakitan lagi seperti waktu itu dan berdarah-darah lagi. Membayangkannya lagi membuatku merasa seperti orang terbejat sedunia. Sampai hari ini aku berhasil menahan hasrat untuk tidak kembali menyakiti Eren. Apalagi kemarin Grisha memberiku kejutan yang sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan seumur hidup.

Saat makan malam kemarin, aku terkejut ketika Grisha memintaku datang ke ruang kerjanya setelah makan malam selesai.

Hatiku berkecambuk. Pikiranku berkelana. Apa yang membuat kepala keluarga Jaeger memanggilku ? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kelakuanku pada Eren? Aku mengakui aku sedikit takut. Aku sama sekali tidak siap jika orang tua itu mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan pada anaknya. Bukan karena takut dibenci atau dilaporkan pada polisi dan dipenjara. Aku hanya takut aku akan diusir dari rumah ini dan aku tidak diperbolehkan melihat Eren lagi seumur hidupku.

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh.

Itu mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suka-suka Blue**

Rivaille: (pasang tampang datar tapi dalam hati berbunga-bunga) "Boleh aku bertanya Eren, Memangnya sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Eren: "Umm, (mikir lama) .. Sejak negara api menyerang"

Oke. Segitu aja Blue di chap sekarang.

Mind to ripiu :3

Jaa, Nee

*chuuuu


End file.
